


Prank

by SpookyJc



Series: Supernatural Drabbles and Oneshots [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Humor, Teasing, Traveler - Freeform, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyJc/pseuds/SpookyJc
Summary: Dean and you were on a litte prank war the last few days and now it's your turn again, so you thought it would be a good idea to use your abillity with which you can travel everywher you want- even dreams. That it does't turn out like planned is another thing.





	Prank

_written on 03/12/2018_

After you calmly exhale and opened your eyes you were surprised to find dean in such a peaceful dream.

The man sat there in a chair on a dock enjoying the sunset with a beer in one hand and in the other a fishing rod. You knew he deserves some rest, but so did you yesterday.

“Hey babe.” you approached behind him, laid your hands on his shoulders and nestled up your face his neck. Instead of pushing you away grossed out he dragged you on his lap and kissed you.

Shocked you woke up and with you Dean.

“Fuck”

**Word count: 100**


End file.
